


here's to you, san francisco

by melodramatic



Series: stories under 1k [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cuddling, Kissing, M/M, all that romantic stuff, just fluff, they meet on a subway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodramatic/pseuds/melodramatic
Summary: tyler was exhaustedluckily, so was josh





	

tyler watched the subway travel through tunnel after tunnel and he knew he still had a ways to go before his stop. san francisco might've been tiny, but it was also extremely populous, meaning that there were hundreds of people getting on and off the subway at every station.

and he was exhausted. he had already had about three redbulls that day, but all the caffine did was jumpstart his system - not including his brain.

so he sat there on the train with heavy eyelids and a racing heart. 

he couldn't stop himself from dozing off, and resting his head on the shoulder of the man next to him.

before he knew it, he was being gently shaken awake. 

"hey, man. sorry, but i have to get off. this is my stop."

tyler blinked rapidly and took his head off the man's shoulder. 

his eyes widened, "oh! sorry! i didn't even realize i had fallen asleep on you."

the man shook his head, "don't even worry about it. um," he stuck out his hand, "i'm josh, by the way."

"i'm tyler," he greeted, shaking his hand back.

"nice to meet you tyler. would you like to get a cup of coffee with me sometime?"

tyler smiled sweetly, "i'd love that."

 

they went for coffee, and talked all about each other. josh asked tyler if he was born in ohio, then what brought him here, to san francisco?

but tyler shrugged like he always did and simply told him that it was so much more alive out here, and by the beach. 

josh laughed. 

tyler wanted to know what he found so funny. 

josh shook his head and told tyler he was cute. 

tyler blushed and put his free hand in his pocket.

 

the first time tyler woke up next to josh was a time he'd never forget. the sun was pouring through the curtains of the bedroom, even though it was still freezing outside. tyler cuddled up to josh for extra warmth.

josh put his arm around tyler and held him close, kissing his forehead.

"i love san francisco," tyler whispered. 

josh chuckled sleepily, "me too."

tyler snuggled close to josh and he never wanted to leave the bed. 


End file.
